The Legend of Ninetales (One shot, feel free to continue for me)
by Lucidiagoth
Summary: I will submit as often as I can, for this is my first test attempt at a Pokemon movie fiction. (Summary) Ash has had a fairly decent journey, victorious and free. But, introducing N, a new legend unfolds, and Ash may have to fight for the survival of himself, his friends, and his Pokemon. (Note) Please leave reviews, for I will need lots of help writing this movie)
1. Opening Prologue

Ash was alone and ashamed. He had recently went to the Crystal cave to search for Pokemon, and then somehow found himself in a white hot battle against his friend Iris, ending in a tragic divide within the cave itself. He was alone, for what felt like the first time in his life. Meanwhile, Cilan, the connoisseur, and Iris were headed for the exit to the cave, seeking hope that Ash had already made it out by now, at least an hour later. They had no idea that Ash was stranded, alone with only Pikachu and Scraggy.

His Pokemon were lighting the cave up, barely any energy left from there battle. The light was, dim, but clear enough to see the reflection off of the violet and aquamarine gems all over the ceiling of the cave.

"Pika-pi" His Pikachu said weakly. He turned to his side, and knelt down before him.

"I know buddy, I'm worried too. This cave seems to go on forever and ever with no end in sight." Ash said, echoing his voice through the cave. "Just keep that light going. I promise you we'll find someway out."

* * *

Meanwhile Cilan and Iris managed to escape the cave, and stare directly into the most gorgeous thing that they had ever seen. In front of them was an ivory lined, polished cobblestone road leading to a floating Island a few miles away. The air filled with a sweet aroma from the city's many shops and flowers that they could see from here.

"Amazing! Just look at the exquisite architecture and smell that virtuous aroma of baked goods." Cilan proclaimed.

"M-mm, I know! It's like being in a bakery full of fresh, hot bread." They both took in another deep breath, and savored the scent in the air.

"What do you think Ash?" Iris asked. She turned back, forgetting that her companion was not with them. She jumped back. "Cilan, Ash still hasn't made it out of the cave!" Cilan turned around, realizing why they were out here in the first place.

"Do you see him anywhere nearby?" He asked. Iris and him turned around, looking deep into the crystalline cave, trying to spot just the slightest view of Pikachu, Scraggy and Ash.

Suddenly, a faint screaming echoed off of the walls of the cave.

"Ash?" Iris asked to herself. Ash emerged from the cave, carrying Scraggy and bolting down the hill with the cobblestone road. Pikachu came out slowly after, running like the little electric mouse he was. Cilan and Iris looked harder into the cave, spotting a herd of rampaging Bouffalant chasing after them.

"RUN!" Cilan yelled. They both ran after Ash.

"Hey, let us catch up!" Cilan yelled as he started getting dangerously close to the rampaging Bouffalant.

* * *

*snicker**snicker**snicker*

Out on a mountain just as far from the floating Island, a Pokemon laughs at the violence. A trainer with green hair walks next to the laughing Pokemon, taping it on it's head. The trainer steps to the edge of the mountain and laughs as well.

"There there Monty. You'll have your turn once they are done." He said, pointing to the city with an evil smile.


	2. Shinseina Kitsune Shima

Observation: Running downhill from a rampaging crowd of wild Bouffalants on a cobblestone road headed to a mystical floating Island in the middle of Unova. How do you make it out alive? There was one way Ash, Cilan and Iris made it out of this alive, but they weren't exactly sure how it happened. They were halfway down the road, and the Bouffalant were right on top of them, trying to throw the three heroes off of the road with their horns thrusting in the air. Iris could barely make time to reach for her Dragonite to fly her out of their situation. Cilan couldn't do anything while running under these conditions. Pikachu and Scraggy were completely exhausted from running out of the cave at full force. Still, they managed to watch this amazing event unfold.

"Ash, if we don't make it out of this, I will kill you!" Iris yelled over her panted breathe. They tumbled to the side, letting the Bouffalant slow down, and halt in front of them. the Boufalant turned to Ash, snorting up a storm and trotting with rage.

"I don't think there's anything to worry about Iris, the Bouffalant are gonna get rid of me before you do." Ash replied. Cilans eyes widened and he pointed behind Ash.

"Ash, the ground behind you, it's nothing but thin air!" he exclaimed. Ash looked behind him, and the ground was already crumbling behind him, dropping to an endless façade of clouds below.

"Oh come on, give me a break!" Ash yelled. The Bouffalants charged forward, and the ground gave out, taking Ash for the free fall to his death.

* * *

In the distance of their current location, there is a meadow with floating petals and daisy bushes. A statue, or rather a shrine made of gold is in the center of the garden of flowers. The statue has been there for almost one thousand years, and now, the top of the statue is gone...

* * *

"Aaaaa!" Ash yelled as he continued to free fall down the endless clods. The clouds started to go over his head, so he knew he was at least half way down to the bottom of he ground, where he would hit and die. He closed his eyes, bracing for impact. This was it. Cilan and Iris looked away.

Suddenly, a roar blasted through the sky. Ash hit something, but not hardly into the ground, but lightly propelled onto something cold and hard. Ash would have responded to this incident, but he passed out. Light emerged from the clouds, and Ash was thrown at Iris and Cilan. They looked to the sky. Cilan focused into the clouds above, and he could see a fiery figure fade into the sunlight.

"We need to treat Ash right away." Iris exclaimed.

* * *

Ash started to wake up inside of a bright pink Pokemon center hospital wing. He had bandages on his arms, and bruises on his legs. He was in his clothes, the ones he wore under his Unova jacket. He quickly got dressed and walked outside the room, where Iris and Cilan embraced him.

"Oh my goodness, I am so glad that you're alright!" Iris yelled. She hugged him harder, and Ash was trying to et his breath out of Iris's bear hug. She pushed back, and Cilan ran into the hallway, looking for Nurse Joy.

"How long was I out?"

"About an hour Ash. You should have died, but something about what we saw..."

"You saw something?"

Iris stood still eying Ash with a sense of trouble. "It was nothing. Look, you should take it easy. Pikachu and I will be in the city if you need us."

"The city?"

"Oh yeah, you remember that island we saw in the distance, well that's where we are now. Welcome to Shinseina Kitsune Chima."


End file.
